The present disclosure relates to a technique used in, for example, an electronic apparatus that detects a user operation with respect to a screen and executes processing corresponding to the user operation.
In recent years, an electronic apparatus that detects a user operation with respect to a screen and executes processing corresponding to the user operation is widely known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-70525).
In such an electronic apparatus, a user touches (taps), drag-and-drops, or flicks a position on the screen at which a GUI (Graphical User Interface) such as an icon is displayed so as to make an input to the electronic apparatus. The method of making an input to a screen is widely adopted in various electronic apparatuses since the method enables intuitive operations to be made.
For example, a case where the user drag-and-drops an icon will be discussed. In this case, the user touches a position on the screen at which the icon is displayed with a finger (or stylus pen etc.) and slides the finger while touching the screen (drag). Then, after positioning the finger on, for example, an arbitrary folder or an arbitrary position on a desktop, the user releases the finger from the screen (drop). As a result, data indicated by the icon is copied or moved to the arbitrary folder or desktop.